


Found Art

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2003-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy Lockhart has lost something very precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Art

"I believe I see it, Professor Lockhart," Dumbledore announced, pointing toward the door. "Right over there." 

Gilderoy looked, but he didn't think he'd see anything. He'd searched the room from top to bottom, after all... 

And yet, there it was! Just behind the door, gleaming at him like a rare and beautiful jewel. He all but leapt across the room, hugging it to his chest in joy. 

"Oh _thank you_ , Headmaster!" he simpered. "I've been looking everywhere for it! After all, an autographed picture of _me_ is worth _so much_ on the open market!" 

Dumbledore sighed, and left the room. 

* * *  
the end


End file.
